


Yarns

by ohmiyaskdesu



Series: Animal-verse Arashi! [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Arashi - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Japanese, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to playtime, two furious cats fight for the same yarn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my Livejournal

Nino, as given by his master, stood up straight at the same time his fur did. His feline senses told him that there was an unwanted presence approaching him and as it turns out, it was the kitten, Jun. Nino disliked him and the fact that their master favored Jun’s presence. He was the one who was brought home first, so it shouldn’t be Jun that’s the favored cat.

He let out a hiss as their master spread their toys about the wooden floor. There was a cylinder scratcher, a box with shaped holes, random toy plushies, and a yarn standing in the middle of it all. It always came to this during playtime: there would only be one yarn for the both of them while they ignored the other toys.

Letting out a loud hiss towards Jun, he ran towards the yarn but was unfortunately tackled by the bobtail cat. He let out a loud growl and quickly recovered on his feet. As soon as he was on fours, he sped towards the feline, jumped high, and presented his claws.

“Nya!” Nino screamed in anger as he came down on the ignorant kitten below him. He could feel his claws dig deep in Jun’s skin and he let out a satisfactory mewl when the kitten yowled in pain. In the end, he won because he was the oldest and biggest and everything was his. However, just as he was about to lay his hands on the yarn, he was suddenly lifted off the ground.

“Bad cat!” Their master scolded him and placed him inside his pen. “Jun only wants to play and you hurt him.”

“Nya…” Nino apologized and drooped his head in shame. This kind of thing wasn’t the first to happen. As he sat, bored, in his pen, he watched the youngest resume his clawing on the yarn. At least they don’t share the same bed.


End file.
